...And My Sugar?
...And My Sugar? '''was a virtual representation of one of Edward Kenway's genetic memories, relived by a research analyst at Abstergo Entertainment through the Animus. Description Returning from the fight in the bar, Edward discovered the maps and the blood vial he took from Duncan Walpole had been confiscated by the Spanish soldiers, and set out to recover them. Dialogue Edward returned to Stede Bonnet. * '''Edward: ''Sorry about the swift exit. Bit of a misunderstanding. '' * Bonnet: ''One heaped upon another. '' * Edward: ''Ah, Jaysus. I'm sorry mate, this is my doing. I'm only trying to keep these Spanish eyes off me. '' * Bonnet: ''Oh, it's no bother. Regrettably, these soldiers confiscated my sugar. And your dispatches. '' * Edward: ''Damn! And where've they gone?'' * Bonnet: ''I haven't the foggiest idea, I'm afraid. I suspect those chaps might but my Spanish is muy malidad (very evil), so I'd-I'd rather not ask. '' * Edward: ''Shit. All right. Come on, let's follow 'em and recover my maps.'' * Bonnet: ''And my sugar?'' * Edward: ''What in my drawers? We'll see what happens. '' Edward and Bonnet followed two Spanish guards. * Bonnet: ''You don't mind me tagging along, do you?'' * Edward: ''Not if you keep quiet and stay out of sight. Bonnet!'' * Bonnet: ''I believe I'm getting the hang of this!'' * Edward: ''Quiet!'' * Bonnet: ''I fear they're on to us!'' * Edward: ''Hang back!'' * Bonnet: ''Oh. Perhaps we should split up and confuse them. '' * Edward: ''It's the best idea you've had today.'' * Merchant: ''(Hello, sirs). You're late.'' * Soldier: ''Yes sir. (Yes), We are very sorry. Our Captain delayed us.'' * Merchant: ''This would be Captain Mendoza?'' * Soldier: ''Yes, Sir. He is very excited to meet you. Only he must be present for a...a... a hanging, (sir.)'' * Merchant: ''Hanging? Ah...I love a good hanging!'' * Soldier: ''Yes, very nice. If we hear the bell we may go, if you like!'' * Merchant: ''I'd love to. Especially, if Captain Mendoza is pulling the trap. The man owes me money for the slaves I sold him. '' * Soldier: ''Of course, Sir. Captain Mendoza is happy to pay you. We have goods to sell. Sugars and such.'' * Merchant: ''Excellent.'' * Soldier: ''The bell, Señor! The hanging will be started soon!'' * Merchant: ''Well, let's not dilly-dally!'' * Soldier: ''Yes, Sir. We go!'' Edward eavesdropped on a conversation. * Merchant: ''How long will this hanging take, man? I don't mean to hang about all day for the captain. '' * Soldier: ''Quick as anything, sir. Captain Mendoza needs only to hang the man, then he will deliver your payment.'' * Merchant: ''I don't want reales, mind. I want goods. Things I can sell. Tobacco. Rum. Sugar. '' * Soldier: ''(Yes, Yes!) We have much fine sugar. Crates we took off a fat Englishman last night. '' * Merchant: ''Englishman?'' * Soldier: ''(Yes.) Sugar from Barbados. Very fine. We hold it in the Castillo after the man started the fight last night. He ran, left his sugar behind. Very fine. '' * Merchant: ''Well that's a start. Shall I accompany him to the Castillo?'' * Soldier: ''No sir. Captain Mendoza will have it sent to you, I believe. You will see. '' * Merchant: ''Good lord! Is that big brute your Captain Mendoza?'' * Soldier: ''No sir. He is El Tiburón. El Tiburón is Governor Torres' man. '' Edward tailed Captain Mendoza and stole his key, after which he snuck into the fort lockup and retrieved his maps. He then returned to Bonnet. * Edward: ''Sorry about the sugar. I've only one pair of hands.'' * Bonnet: ''Oh, it's no great loss. Uh, I've got a...plenty of cargo here to make a profit of my trip. '' * Edward: ''Will you stay here long?'' * Bonnet: ''For a few weeks, yes. Then back to Barbados, to the tedium of domesticity.'' * Edward: ''Don't settle for tedium. Sail for Nassau. Live life as you see fit. '' * Bonnet: ''Haven't I heard that Nassau is crawling with pirates? Seems a very tawdry place. '' * Edward: ''Not tawdry. Liberated.'' * Bonnet: ''Oh, God, that would be an adventure. But no, no..I'm a husband and a father, I have responsibilities. Life can't be all pleasure and distraction, Duncan. '' * Edward: ''Hey, ah, Bonnet. The name's Edward, in truth. Duncan's only a handle.'' * Bonnet: ''Ah... a secret name for your secret meeting with the governor.'' * Edward: ''The governor, right. I think I've kept him waiting long enough. '' Outcome Edward recovered the maps and the blood vial from the fort. Gallery References * Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag